What Should Have Happened
by VampireNanis
Summary: Joe moves into his new apartment and Mel is their until Lennox and Ryder get their to view the place. Takes place on the last episode of season one. Basically it's what i think should have happened between Mel and Joe. One-shot might add more chapters.


**I freaken love this show and for one hope that Joe and Mel do end up together in the end of the series. =] Anyway this story is based off the last episode of season one 'The Settlement' and how i think it should have ended. It's only suppose to be a one-shot but i might add chapters later on depending if I'm not busy...or lazy but for now it's only a one-shot! Of course if i do happen to add chapters they will be based on Mel and joe moment in the show.**

** By the way I'm not the best writer so bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW MELISSA & JOEY!**

**Now onwards with the story! Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

Joe and Mel continued eating the Chinese food that Mel bought near her office. Their conversation going strong even though they didn't have any electricity to light the apartment or proper table to sit at. That didn't matter to them though it was rare for them to have a long conversation without any fights or sarcasm between them and they were not about to ruin the moment.

" so as soon as I get the money I'm gonna rent myself an office not a big place just something small you know so I can sort of spread my wings…I gotta get back in the game Mel kind of like a new faze" Joe spoke. Mel nodded to his words.

"Hm…a new faze kind of like it is with the two of us" she replied as she continued eating. Joe looked at her and nodded.

"Yea…yea cause you know with me living here"

"And you not working for me" she said reaching over and took some of him food while Joe nodded and continued eating as if it were a regular thing for her to do.

"It does sort of change things" he continued and looked at her with a soft expression.

It was silent for a moment they locked eyes and stared at each other, emotions running through them that they could not express. Their gaze was broken as the door opened and a new voice rang through the apartment.

"You sure this is Joe's apartment?" Ryder asked.

"Yea…yea it's the right place" Lennox answered.

"Hey come on in guys" Joe said as he put his food down and turned to face them.

"Why don't you turn on some lights?" Ryder said as he placed some boxes he was holding down on the floor.

"Cause there's no electricity" Mel answered her nephew.

"Maybe you just need to flip the breaker?" he replied back.

"Ryder, if it was that easy don't you think I would have" Ryder flipped the switch and the lights in Joe's apartment turned on "done that" Joe finished.

"Uh Ryder looks like they were having a nice meal…_you know just the two of them_…Let's go home" Lennox tried pulling her brother along but he pulled away.

"No, no but we gotta tell aunt Mel about our new couch"

"What new couch?" Mel asked as she stood up.

"The one we signed for, it's sitting in our living room" he said as he handed her a piece of paper with the information on it.

"My new couch! I forgot about this! Custom made cream colored Italian swayed uh I ordered it a year ago back when I was a glamorous single woman who didn't live with teenage stain makers…that I love very much!" she said as she tapped her niece's and nephew's noses. "Oh wait! woo woo my new couch is not sitting underneath the leak is it?" she asked.

"Joe didn't you fix the leak?" Ryder said as he uncrossed his arms.

"Uh yea I tried to but you see it keeps…moving"

"What if it moves to over my new couch? That is 4,000 dollars worth of Italian sway- Alright you know what we might have to run a few red lights but this is a fancy couch emergency! Come on" Mel said as she ushered Lennox and Ryder out the door in a hurry. "I'm sorry Joe" she said as she grabbed her things from the floor. He waved her off.

"No its ok we can pick this up later"

"Ok bye" Mel grabbed him and gave him a kiss. There was a slight pause before Joe spoke up.

"What the hell was that?"

"What? I- I'm just saying good bye? Don't make a big deal" she said as she was about to close the door to his apartment. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him giving her a kiss this one longer than the last. He pulled away slightly, His lips ghosting over hers as he looked deep into Mel's eyes.

"Bye" he whispered. Mel grabbed Joe's shirt and pulled him back making their lips meet for a third time that night. Joe's hands ran down her sides until they were comfortably resting on her hips and pulled her even closer to his body. Her arms wrapped around his neck as their kiss grew more passionate with each second that passed.

"Aunt Mel what's taking so long?" Lennox shouted from the hallway.

Snapping back to reality they pulled apart from each other. Gasping and trying to regain their breath. She stepped back and headed to the door and gave Joe one last look.

"I'll see you around Joe?" she said unsure.

"Yea" he said breathlessly.

Joe watched as Mel left out the door. He closed the door shut and leaned against it closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. His lips still tingled from the kiss he just shared with Mel and his mind was in a buzz on what just ensued seconds ago.

_'What the hell just happened?'_

* * *

**Yea they might have been OOC but hey it's fanfiction i can do whatever the hell i want! Tell me what you think? Please review!**


End file.
